


She will remember his heart

by Kaesteranya



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We recall the pieces of people we love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She will remember his heart

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the game. Yes, I am ignoring Final Fantasy X-2.

Yuna often recalled one time in Luca, when they had been passing through on return business involving blitzball and a particularly strong ‘weapon’ for Wakka. She had separated from the party to walk along the docks, absorb the sea air, remember things and simply be. Kimahri had shadowed her for a time, but after that she was alone, on her haunches, watching the water.

 

He had come at that point, first a reflection in the waves behind her and then a gentle hand on her shoulder. He helped her up and they walked the rest of the way together, him with his arms folded behind his head and filling the air with his talk of significant little nothings and her with her hands folded behind her back, counting her steps, absorbing his presence, his every word.

 

As it was, she still went to the dock at Luca to squat by the water and see the lack of his reflection there by hers. She still remembered the warmth of his palm.


End file.
